


the secret of Paris

by glixoda



Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, M/M, SHINee - Freeform, minmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glixoda/pseuds/glixoda
Summary: taemin doesn't like his name until it's soaked in minho's french accent.





	the secret of Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Paris, 1998

and they are laying here,  
in a park,  
where the grass is greener  
and the air is fresher,  
out of breaths,  
heads close and he looks at him with those eyes,  
so playful, so childish,  
even though he is turning 27 soon  
and even though kids are already asleep.  
"would you mind taking a ride with me along the Paris?"  
minho asks,  
voice gentle as if he is whispering to him,  
french accent peeking through his soft words  
and he want him to never stop. 

and they are running there,  
downtown the Paris,  
there,  
where Paris welcomes them with its arms wide open,  
streetlights shining and light breeze blowing around them,  
and he is pulling him by his wrist,  
gently yet steady,  
taemin feels nothing but his warm hand  
and he is struggling with holding his oh-so-heavy lungs in his chest,  
but he can't stop running,  
he won't stop running.

but minho does,  
finally,  
panting yet chuckling,  
and taemin is thankful  
to share some oxygen with him,  
his chest pumping fast,  
up and down,  
up and down,  
minho takes his hand and raise it up as if taemin is a ballerina he wants to dance with.

he pulls him near the vehicle,  
placing taemin on top of the seat,  
gently yet impatiently,  
and he throws down the helmets,  
they fall on a cold ground with a loud smash,  
but he doesn't want them,  
he doesn't need them. 

he sits down in front of taemin,  
his warm thighs brushing against his,  
and he takes his hands,  
locking them together upon his waist,  
side stand up,  
brake down,  
motorcycle gets into an equal position and an engine is whirling,  
split of the second and the engine is howling,  
taemin can barely see the streetlights,  
all smudged and blurred up.  
and minho is larking,  
roaring and yelling,  
full of an amusement,  
lively child living inside of him.

taemin feels the sensation growing in his chest,  
vibrating tingles resonating in his skillet,  
he stands up,  
knees holding tightly on the seat, full of an adrenaline.  
he shores his arms into minho's shoulders,  
holding onto his neck,  
but he is sure he's never falling down,  
he yells from the bottom of his lungs,  
tilting his head back,  
feeling the cold air bashing lightly into his heated body,  
laughing as if he's the crazy one. 

he sits back down,  
pressing his hold tighter around him as minho laughs,  
taemin chuckles beneath his breath,  
whispering lightly how much he loves him into minho's jacket,  
because he doesn't want him to know. 

he only told Paris,  
and Paris keeps his secret untouched.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading my story.  
> let me know in the comments how much you've liked it.  
> i'll try to update as soon as possible.
> 
> much love!


End file.
